A typical gas turbine engine for an aircraft may include an accessory drive gearbox. The gearbox is rotationally coupled to at least one spool of the engine by a tower shaft. The gearbox may be located in the space between the engine core and a core nacelle, which surrounds the engine core. Various accessory gearbox components may be coupled to and rotationally driven by gears trains housed within the gearbox. The accessory gearbox components can vary in size and may have different temperatures requirements. These variances is size and temperature can lead to difficulties fitting the gearbox and the accessories gearbox components between the core nacelle and engine core.